


But You Can't Blame Me For Loving It

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick hates looking into the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Can't Blame Me For Loving It

Patrick hated looking into the mirror, and that was why he avoided it at all costs. He hated the way his belly was so fucking big, he hated the way he was so disgusting. If he ever looked at the mirror he would end up crying or having a meltdown, and it was terrible.

Pete was the first to notice his lack of body positivity. They were cuddling when Patrick hadn't let him touch his stomach. That had been the first time that happened, and Pete hadn't said anything. Then it kept happening, and Pete started muttering about how he was perfect the way he was.

He loved Patrick so, so much, whether he was chubby or skinny, he gave less of a fuck. What mattered to him was that Patrick was a perfect human being, in all his forms and his ways.

"I love you, I love all of you." He had said as he kissed him softly, gaining a giggle from the soft boy.

"Do you really, though?" Patrick questioned quietly, facing him. His attention went right to his chubbiness, and he repressed a sigh.

"I do, Patrick, I do." Their lips met, and Patrick felt sacred and holy. "I don't care if you're fat or if you're skinny, all I care about is you." That was cheesy.

Patrick just kissed him again.


End file.
